For the People
by WillowOwl
Summary: They killed her parents. They killed her friends. They killed the love of her life. So she killed their hope. She killed Avatar Korra -while she was in the Avatar state. She ended the cycle. What she didn't know was that the spirits had a different plan. They chose a new Avatar. Her.
1. Proluge

"Three months ago," Amon stated in a booming voice, "I started the Equalists to defeat and destroy the benders of Republic City, for they have caused nothing but pain and misery for us, the _people._ I wanted to rally up us, the fighters, the strong ones of this city to stand up to the benders, fight in our war, and we WON!"

The large crowd gave a deafening roar of celebration and approval. Amon nodded and raised a hand. The people went silent.

"But," he continued, "There is one hero we can not forget to mention. The brains behind our strategy. The muscle behind our victory. The slayer of the AVATAR!" The crowd's yell was even louder than before. This time, Amon didn't bother to silence them. "Let's honor our hero... MEILI!"

A girl walked out from behind the curtain of the stage. The crowd's roar got even louder, if it was even possible. Meili grinned and raised an arm, pumping the air with her fist. She was the city hero. She was the Slayer of the Avatar, and she would forever go down in history as the one who brought peace to Republic City.

###################################################################################

**Hello, Peps!**

**I've been having this idea for a while, and I just couldn't wait to getting it into the system! It's pretty much an alternate ending of Season 1 of Avatar: the Legend of Korra. Korra dies in the Avatar state by the hands of the main character, Meili. Unfortunately for Meili, her honor in being the Slayer of the Avatar doesn't last very long (;p)**

**Stay tune for the next update! Or check out my other story!**

**Review and Fav!**


	2. The Views

It was a cold day, both physically and spiritually. Korra had died and Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, and Asami were attempting to give her a proper funeral. In the air.

After the Equalists had won the war, the entire city was over run by thousands of Anti-Benders protesters. One by one, benders were being stripped of their bending by Amon, and there was nothing any of them could do. Except for to fly a hundred feet into the air and send away Korra in the best way they possibly could, given that all four of them knew that after her funeral, they would be plunged into a world of chaos. A world without an Avatar.

Korra's body was wrapped in brilliant yellow cloth and tied with a strip of blue. Way in the air, on the back of a flying bison, Tenzin dropped Korra's body off the edge of Uppi's saddle.

"You, Korra of the Southern Water Tribe," Tenzin fought to keep his voice steady, "Avatar of our world, have fought long and hardwith years of training, to become what you are -what you were." There it was. The dreaded changed. "Your death has brought great chaos to the world, as most of history will remember your life as that. But I swear... we swear... that we will always remember you as our savior, our Avatar, our friend." Asami sobbed quietly and buried her face into Bolin's chest, who was trying hard not to burst into tears. On the other hand, Mako, who was standing next to Tenzin, was letting them stream down his face in waves. "And we swear that your death will not be in vain, for we, all of us, who still believe in you, will keep fighting for as long as we need to, to stop what you gave your life to end." Tenzin choked and let his own tears fall. "Good-bye, Korra."

And with that and a soft _splash _from a hundred feet down, Korra was gone.

###############################################

Meili was laying on her bed in her room. The large celebration of their victory was finally over, and Meili still was trying to get over the pounding in her head from the screams of the crowd and the dizziness she felt just because of the sheer amount of people who congratulated her, five hours later.

It was all worth it though, and the huge crowd of supporter actually helped dim the pain of having killed someone. As much as Meili hated benders, killing one might of been out of line. But if so many people were relived and safe because of the Avatar's death, then it was worth killing hundreds of benders.

Benders. They were incapable of feeling anything if they would torture and kill non-benders so mercilessly. They only cared about their own kind. All the chaos in the world always started with bending. Wars were for bending. Fights were for bending. Even the spirits fought because of bending. It was a curse upon the world when the spirits "blessed" the first Avatar.

But she put an end to that curse. She was able to kill the Avatar while she was in the Avatar state and finally ended the cycle. No more Avatars to ruin equality.

At least, she hoped.

############

"Sir," an Equalists was reporting to Amon, "We have news that a few benders are organizing an escape off of Republic City. They're being lead by Tenzin, the last member of the court."

"Yes," Amon said, "I know."

"Oh, of course."

"Gather all our best fighter and chi warriors. Get Meili."

"Yes, sir."

"We are to intercept their escape. And rid them _all_ of their impurity."

###################################################################################

**Hello, Peps!**

**Chapter 1 of For the People for you guys!**

**Please, tell me how you like it. Message me or write it in the Reviews!**

**Check out my other story!**

**Review and Fav!**


	3. The New Avatar

"What's the plan?" asked Meili. Amon had recently asked for her to meet him in Headquarter for an attack plan on the benders that would be attempting to escape later that night. Amon was gathering all the chi blockers that were Equalists as well as other fighters. Meili was both a chi blocker, a fighter, and the Slayer of the Avatar, so it was quite obvious that Amon had asked her to join.

"They will be meeting behind the MiLou factory at the other side of Republic City, near the mountains," Amon pointed to the map a desk as he spoke. "The mountains will give good cover when they leave, but they will favor us when we attack."

Meili nodded, "The hard passages through the mountains will allow easier and more accessible traps."

"Exactly."

* * *

"Have you got everything?" Bolin asked his brother.

"Yeah," Mako answered, but he seemed like he only vaguely heard as he stared out across the water to Republic City from Airbending Island, where the two of them were cleaning up the last of their things. For some reason, Amon hadn't taken over the island yet. Probably for so cruel joke. _Your kind can go anywhere, except home_. Yep, that sounded like him. The island was rehab for all the benders that survived with their powers. Without Korra, Tenzin was the next person all the benders looked up to, so he was busy with organizing the escape from Republic City. Bolin, Mako, and Asami were set to pack supplies and collect anything that was their's.

"What's wrong, Mako?" Bolin asked, putting down the bag he was holding and walking over to his older brother.

Mako sighed.

"What do you think's going to happen?" he finally said. Bolin looked at Mako in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Mako stepped off the ledge he was sitting on, "what's going to happen? Out there, in the world? What's going to happen when the world discovers that Korra's died?" His vocie was starting to rise. "We're being plunged in chaos, Bolin!"

Bolin was shocked how Mako had just lost his cool, but stayed calm, "You can help, even though the Avatar is -." Mako scowled and looked at the ground. "Wait... this isn't at all about the Avatar, is it?" Bolin walked over to Mako. "It's about Korra. Her death." Mako didn't respond, but his silence confirmed Bolin's suspicions. "There nothing you can do about it. Mako, what's done is done. You can change it. The only way you can avenge her death is to defeat Amon."

"No," Mako suddenly said, looking up at Bolin, "it's not."

"What?"

"There's another," Mako's voice got dangerously low and his eyes gleamed wildly. "_Kill her killer_."

* * *

"Everyone understand?" Meili shouted to the army of chi blockers and fighter of the Equalists. They all shouted in agreement and Meili sent them to the trucks and motorcycles.

"You were amazing," Amon said as he and Meili watched the trucks and cycles drive off.

"You better get going as well."

"Is that an order?"

"No, it was an opinion. But a damn good one."

Amon smirked, "Good. What about you?"

"I'll meet you at the site in a few minutes. I have something to finish."

* * *

Tenzin and Bolin watched as the last benders of Republic City climbed on to the flying bison that they were able to sneak behind the MiLou factory. A bit too easily, if you asked Bolin, but everyone was too busy getting ready to leave to take much notice.

"Is there something on your mind, Bolin?" Tenzin asked when he saw that Bolin wasn't really focused on the benders, but staring off into space.

"What?" Bolin said, looking at Tenzin. "Oh, um, nothing. Nothing, Tenzin."

"Okay."

Silence.

"Okay." Bolin repeated.

Pause.

"I'm worried about Mako," Bolin blurted out.

"Why?" Tenzin asked.

"He said... He said something..."

"What?"

"He's thinking about killing the chi blocker who killed Korra."

Tenzin sighed, "I had a feeling he would come to that."

"What are we going to do?" Bolin asked Tenzin desperately. "We can just stand by while he might make the worse decision of his life!"

"On the contrary, that is exactly what we must do."

"What?"

"Bolin," Tenzin turned to face the lividly concerned sixteen year old, "Through my fifty-one years of life, I have discovered you have to let your loved ones make their own decisions. As hard as it is, if Mako believes that avenging Korra's death in that way is right, then we must let him choose his own path." Tenzin stared at Mako, who was helping a earthbender lift his belongings on to a flying bison. "Besides," Tenzin looked back at

Bolin, "do you believe he will?"

Bolin nodded, but then hesitated, "I don't know."

"Then you must leave it to the spirits to decide." Bolin sighed and dropped his head.

"Thank you, Tenz-."

Suddenly, there was a scream from the mountains.

Out walked Amon, holding a waterbender in his hand.

Soon after, the entire area was surrounded by chi blockers. One certain one stood out to Tenzin, Bolin, Asami, and especially, Mako. The one with the blue bandanna tied around his wrist.

"You!" Mako yelled, angrily.

* * *

Mako launched himself at the chi blocker, but he was too fast and dodge him easily.

Amon laughed, "You're going to need more than your anger to defeat her."

"_Her_?" Mako asked, confused.

"Yes, _her_," Amon said laughing as he tugged harder on the waterbender's collar. She whimpered. "Don't tell me that you didn't even know the gender of your target." He turned to the female chi blocker. "Meili." She pulled off her mask. Everyone, except for Amon and the other chi blockers looked at her in shock.

_Meili_'s hip-length, raven black hair tumbled down her back after her mask was pulled off. Deep blue eyes, almost black, scanned the crowd of benders, then landed on Mako. Her mouth was settled in a small smirk as

she looked at his shocked face.

"Well?" Meili challenged. "Weren't you going to attack me?"

Everything turned to chaos.

Mako scowled and lunged at Meili again, this time with even more determination. Meili dodged him once again and hit Mako in the back, sending him stumbling into the dirt. Bolin, Asami, and the rest of the benders started fighting with the chi warriors. Tenzin aimed his blows at Amon, in an attempt to make him release the waterbender.

Mako and Meili's battle was the most intense. Mako started to use his firebending, but it seemed that Meili knew firebending techniques as well and the well-aimed fireballs missed her as much as Mako's punches. In frustration, Mako created a circle of flames around them to trapped them in.

Meili smirked even more, "You want me to yourself? You could have just asked." Mako yelled in anger and charged at, Meili who rolled away.

A mix of flames and electricity filled the air as Mako shot with everything he got, but missed Meili over and over again. Meili soon was able to chi block Mako, and only after a few seconds, all his powers were shut off, and Meili easily pushed him to the edge of the flames.

Mako groaned, "Your not going to get away with what ever your planning to do with Amon."

Meili laughed, "And you know this how?"

Mako glared at her painfully, "The spirits won't allow it."

"Then they won't have given Amon the power to remove your bending." Meili crouched down next to Mako, who was trying to fight against the affects of chi blocking.

"Face it," Meili grinned, victoriously. "You've lost." Meili raised her hand to hit the pressure point that would knock Mako out.

Suddenly Meili was flying backward.

The ring of fire Mako had created had dissolved and Bolin had sent a rock in Meili's direction and sent her flying. Mako then felt his fingers twitch. The chi blocking had worn off.

Mako jumped up and shot fire at an unsuspecting Meili.

The next thing Meili saw was complete red, then she blacked out.

_I'm dead._ She thought.

_No, you're not._

* * *

Mako saw as the flames encased Meili's limp body. He saw as she was about to burn to a crisp. He saw as she died.

Mako saw as Meili leaped out of the flames, eyes alight with fluorescent white, and landed on the ground with a strong gush of air, knocking down every person within a ten-foot radius. He saw her stand up, strong and confident, before her eyes dimmed and she fell to the ground.

Everyone saw it.

"What...," Bolin gasped.

"Meili," Tenzin whispered, shocked, but still slightly knowingly. "She's the new Avatar.

* * *

**Hello, Peps!**

**Yeah, Meili's the Avatar!**

**I finally found the horizontal line for the line breaks.**

**Review and Fav! **


	4. Captured

Everything was too bright. Way too bright for Meili's liking. She literally felt the light searing off her eye lids. Too bright. Way too bright.

"It's not bad once you get used to it."

Against her eyes protests, Meili forced them open to see who was speaking to her. The person was more blinding than the landscape.

It was a young, teenage girl, about Meili's age, looking at her with a pitiful expression on her face. It was a hateful pity, though, like the girl knew that Meili had done something extremely wrong and yet wasn't shameful of it. As far as Meili knew, she had done nothing wrong. There wasn't nothing that she was shameful of.

Then she recognized the girl.

"You!" Meili yelled, shooting up and aiming a kick at the girl. It passed through her harmlessly. Meili stared at her, open mouthed.

"I knew you were stupid," the girl scoffed, "but not _that_ stupid."

"But...," Meili stumbled over her words, something she had never done in her life, "You're... you're _dead_."

"Yes," the girl scoffed again. "I thought that was obvious." The girl stepped forward, but Meili made no move to step back, though she was scared out of her wits. But she didn't show it.

"Now, I don't get how in the world this happened," the girl said, walking in circles around Meili. Meili visibly tensed. "I don't know how it happened, not at all. So don't ask me, _Avatar_." Meili took a double take.

"What?" Meili said, incredulous, spinning around to face the girl.

"Oh, how in the spirits could it be you," the girl kept on saying, ignoring her, as everything around Meili started fading. "Especially since you were the one who killed me."

"You..."

"See you around, _Meili_."

* * *

"Ahh!"

Meili shot up and opened her eyes, only to be greeted by another bright object -the sun. Groaning, Meili flopped back down on her back.

"Hi!" squealed a young girl's voice. Meili's eyes snapped open again, but this time were greeted by a hyperactive looking little girl. Screaming for a second time, Meili shot up to her feet, forcing the girl step back. Well... _float_ back, actually. In even more shock, Meili also stepped backwards, but hit something solid that only came up to her lower back.

"What the... ahhh!" Meili yelped when she saw that what she had hit was that edge of a saddle - floating hundreds of feet above ground. In a desperate attempt to prevent herself from falling off the edge to her obvious demise, Meili swung her arms in circles, which came with no avail.

Suddenly, a strong hand gripped her by the shoulder and tugged her back into the levitating saddle.

"Hey, easy," the young man said gruffly. His voice was friendly enough, but there was a vague loathing behind his approachable expression. He easily helped Meili regain her balance on the... floating saddle. Wait, no. It was a flying bison.

Flying bison.

Suddenly, Meili felt everything rush back to her after her temporary scare of falling hundreds of feet.

The sabotage, the ambush, the fight.

_Korra_.

"Benders!" Meili yelled, glaring at the teenage boy who's hand was still on her shoulder.

A moment later, Meili had flipped the young man over and he groaned in surprise. Meili attempted to jab a finger at his chest, but he rolled away at a surprising speed. Hoping up quickly, the teen managed to dodge another one of her hands, almost like he had predicted all of her actions. That made Meili scowl in anger. She hated being predictable; it was a weakness.

"Hey!" the little girl yelled. It successfully caught the young man's attention, which gave Meili an opening. As quick as lightening, Meili pressed a few pressure points, blocking his bending - if there was a chance he was a bender - and paralyzing his whole body. He managed a small groan before the numbness got to his lips.

"Hey!" the little girl yelled again from behind Meili once the boy had fell to the ground.

"What!" Meili yelled in annoyance and suspicion, getting into a defensive pose and spun around to face the little airbender. What she didn't expect was for the girl to be right in front of her, holding out her arm, and wearing a grin so big, it looked like her face was splitting in two.

"Hi!" she announced happily. "I'm Ikki!"

Meili felt herself flatter in surprise, but then quickly regained her composure and scowled.

"What do you want, _bender_?" Meili spat, but made no move to attack. Not a little girl who was acting nice to her. It wouldn't be smart or honorable. Yet, looks could be deceiving, so Meili kept her guard up.

"Why do you say it like that?" Ikki cocked her head to the side and knit her eyebrows, yet her hand stayed up. Her smile faded just slightly.

"What?"

"Bender. You say it like it's a bad thing. Why?"

"Because, your kind is evil. You use your powers to do terrible things!"

"Well," Ikki said thoughtfully, "if I'm evil, and all the other benders are evil, then you must be evil, too!"

That made Meili flatter. "What?"

"Actually," she continued, ignoring Meili, "you would be the most evil of the evil, since you're _the _bender. You know... the Avatar. Bridge to the spirit world. Can control all four elements." Ikki suddenly squealed and started jumping up and down. "Oooo, Daddy's going to teach you airbending, and I can help too, with Melo and Jinora! Then you'd have to learn water! Oh, we can go to Korra's old home for that! Grandma lives there, and she's a waterbending master! Then earthbender! Oh, I heard that Toph lives in the forest somewhere. We can go to her! And Zuko-."

Meili didn't hear the rest, because the next thing she knew, she had blacked out. Dead to the world.

* * *

The next time Meili woke up, she was laying on a small bed tucking in a corner of a fairly large walls were washed in a pale blue, with only a single, open window to her right, the curtains billowing. A door stood on the opposite side of the room, closed. Meili sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. She groaned when she felt a twinge of pain in her lower back from when she stumbled backward in the flying bison saddle...

Flying bison saddle.

Suddenly, everything came rushing back to her.

With a sudden rush of adrenaline, Meili shot up out of the bed and practically leaped across the room to the door, flinging it open, revealing a long, decorated hallway. It was quiet beautiful as hallways go, but Meili had no time for admiring the architecture. She sprinted left, not exactly sure where she was going. Those benders could have stuck her in a prison for all she knew, yet she still was searching for a possible exit. She weaved through the hallways. The fact that she hadn't ran into any of the benders yet should have made her at least a bit wary, but Meili didn't think of it. That was a mistake.

With one wrong left turn, Meili found herself flipped over on to her back. A pair of arms grabbed her's and pulled her up on to her feet.

"Let go of me!" Meili yelled, screaming and kicking in vain. Who ever behind her just tightened his hold on her arms. He didn't even flinch when she landed a solid hit on his shin.

A second man that she hadn't seen in her struggle stepped in front of her.

"Let me go!" Meili growled at him. "You have no right to hold me here!"

"We have every right," snarled the man still holding her arms in a vice like grip. Meili responded with another kick in the shin, mentally letting out a frustrated growl when he didn't so much as cringe. The old man in front of Meili was still silent, looking almost as if he was calculating. Probably thinking about the most painful ways to kill her with airbending.

"Actually, Mako," he suddenly said, straightening, "we don't." Meili stiffened, surprised by the bender. The man behind her -Mako- went ridge as well, while his grip on her arms didn't loosen

"What?" they both exclaimed at the same time -Meili because of shock, while Mako sounded livid. Meili was excpecting more of a fight, if she was being honest.

"We have no right to hold her hostage," the airbender repeated, straightening his yellow and red robes nonchalantly. "Let her go."

Probably stumped by the old man's calmness during the dramatic event, the man Mako tightened his grip painfully on Meili's forearm and bicep, before hesitantly letting go of her, pushing her to the side.

In the shock of the moment and all the actions that led up to it, Meilie didn't budge, long staring at the two men in front of her.

The airbender that had the other man let her go was older than she initially thought with prominent wrinkles collecting on his face, maybe fifty years old or so. His head was shaved with an airbending master's blue arrow tattoo. A small beard was growing on his chin.

The man that held her captive was actually younger than she expected, maybe her age. It wasn't until she caught sight of the red scarf and matching eyes did Meili realize that it was the man she had battled during the rad behind the factory. His eyebrows were drawn together tightly and he was glaring at her, but Meili didn't need to see that to know he was fuming. She could feel it, and all the bitterness, rage, and resentment were directed at her.

Meili had the sudden urge to feel guilty. She forced the emotion down.

"Well?" Mako suddenly snapped, glowering at her. "Are you leaving? You should before I change my mind!"

_I would still take you down, _Meili thought, but she ignored him and turned to the airbender, two more questions on her mind.

"She's really dead?" Meili asked the older man for confirmation. He didn't as much as blink, but Meili thought she saw his jaw twitch slightly.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"No one knows," Meili stated, meaning for it to come out more as a question. She eyed the man, hoping he knew what she meant. He seemed to understand.

"No one but witnesses," he told her. Meili didn't especially like that fact, but it was better than she had expected.

With one finally nodded, Meili ran off.

* * *

"You're gonna let her leave?" Mako turned to Tenzin after Meili ran off, scowling and incredulous. "Just like that?"

"We need her to learn to accept it," Tenzin told him calmly. "If we kept her here, it wouldn't be of her freewill."

"Damn right it wouldn't be!"

Tenzin didn't react.

"It would be futile to train her," he continued, not letting Mako's rage get to him. He needed to be the collected one.

Mako laughed humorously.

"You think I care about her _training_?" he scoffed, getting into Tenzin's face. "No, I cared about Korra. I _care_ about Korra. That's why I helped her defeat Amon! That's why I hung around when this got tough! I could have left, you know that? I could of hightailed out of there, dragging Bolin along with me! But I stuck around! We all stuck around to help _Korra_! Not the Avatar! Korra! So spirits help me if I don't want to see _her_ become the center of our world!"

Tenzin was on edge. He knew that Mako had every right to feel the way that he did. He understood, even. But he couldn't afford to be affected by him and finally fall to his knees, screaming to the world for being so cruel. Not until it was over.

He didn't see that any where in the near future. And that scared him.

* * *

She ran.

No where in mind.

Just _ran_.

All around her, everything was covered in a thick blanket of snow. How she managed to not trudge in the sludge was something she didn't think on. She was not thinking a lot recently. It was a frozen wasteland outside of the large building she had left. Not the best place to be with no destination in mind. Or any for that matter.

After running for what felt like hours, Meili finally slowed to a walk, all the adrenaline fading away. She suddenly realized how cold it actually was, and that the black chi blocker suit she was wear only did so much to keep in body heat. Subconsciously, Meili looked over her shoulder. The giant house she left had disappeared into the horizon. Glancing up, Meili almost regretted her decision to leave when she spotted the tell tale signs of a brewing blizzard. Almost.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Meili spotted a small cave, almost completely buried in the snow, just barely visible. Muttering a prayer to nobody in particular for her good fortune and eagle eyes, Meili raced toward her possible safe haven with a sudden rush of adrenaline, gasping and panting the whole way.

By the time she finally made it into the cavern, the wind and snow were blowing widely out in the open air. Meili was almost worried that the snow would pile inside, until she remembered that the wind was blowing in the opposite direction of the opening.

The interior was bigger than Meili first expected. And it was strangely warm. Not that she was complaining, as she plunked down against the all of the wave and sighed, listening to the whistling of the turbulent wind, finally relaxing enough to think back on everything that happened.

Everything was so... sudden. Yeah, that was the word for it. And the bending...

Meili looked down at her hands, shaking her head. She could only remember flashes: a blur of white light, the feeling of the wind, shocked faces. She still had trouble believing it all and taking in in. Is was more than that, anyway. She didn't want to take it in.

Meili wanted to go back to the way things use to be. When she fought aside Amon for things she believed in. When she wasn't part of the side she was against. There was no denying that. Even if she'd never voluntarily fight for the benders, Meili was still one of them. They were connected to her one way or another.

It sickened her.

And it didn't make any sense. Meili wasn't stupid; she did her research. Killing Korra while she was in the Avatar state should have destroyed the Avatar spirit. _Raava,_ maybe was its name. It should have died. For good. So how in the world did it come back alive, only to take over her body?

The more Meili though about it, thee angrier she got. The rage she had been holding in since waking up on that flying bison, realizing what she had becomes, was finally boiling over the edge.

Everything _so_ close to perfect! Meili was finally on her way to avenging her past! _So close_...

Suddenly, Meili felt a strange tugging in her hands and behind her eyes. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the flesh of her hands glowing red...

What only felt like a second later, Meili slowly opened her eyes. She was laying on the now partially burnt and water soaked floor of the cave, which itself was uneven. Small, shallow faults ran across the ground. Pedestals of stone protruded from the floor. Meili could still feel a lingering breeze.

Oh, no. Oh, no no no.

The Avatar state.

What would Amon...

Amon!

Meili's previous fear and rage morphed into excitement that she could feel throbbing in her chest. Amon could take her powers away from her! He did it to Korra, didn't her. Oh, why didn't she think of this before.

Probably because she was freezing her butt off in the cold.

Meili pushed herself up from the ground and ran toward the exit. She saw that her sudden outlet of power had piled snow out side of it, but it didn't deter her as she dug through with her hands, quickly revolting against the thought of using waterbending to force her way through.

It was freezing cold outside when Meili finally crawled through the hole she dug. The blizzard was slowly dwindling; the winds were becoming more tame and the snow was falling at a more paced rate. It still felt below zero. Shivering, Meili wrapped her hands around her chest.

Suddenly, something came up from behind her and grabbed her shoulders. Out of instinct, Meili cried out and bent forward, sucessfully flipping her attacker over her head and on to his back. Once Meili readjusted herself and got into a defensive position, she got a quick visual.

Her assailant was dressed in a deep red cloth that she could see past the makeshift helmet and armor. They looked as if they mere made of old scrapes of bronze. Meili had seen these uniforms before. Outcasts.

The man groaned. His hand erupted in flames.

Firebenders.

Suddenly, Meili felt a bag pulled over her head. She leaned forward and elbowed behind her, contacting something solid. Whoever it was let out a groan, but it was futile in her fight against the flax bag slowly suffocating her. Another outcast must have tightened the drawstring, almost completely cutting off her air supply. Not that Meili really wanted to breath in the air in the sack. It smelled of rust and iron. Possibly blood.

No amount of screaming would attract any other attention in the dying blizzard, not that there was anyone's attention to grab a hold of. It was a pointless struggle. They would take the sack off her head soon; they obviously didn't want to kill her, as they would have done the deed already if that was the intention. So, Meili stopped squirming and let one of them tie her hands together.

"Little girly knows when to stop, eh?" one of them chuckles darkly.

Meili imagined spitting in her face. She would have, if it wasn't for the damn bag. It kept her face warm, though.

"Come on," another growled, tightening his grip on to her biceps. Meili couldn't help but think that the grip was eerily similar to the one Mako had on her earlier. But there was something different. She couldn't tell what. Meili didn't have enough time to dwell on it though, as the man behind her was squeezing her arms painfully, pushing her forward.

"You're coming with us, _Avatar Korra_."

* * *

**Hello, peps!**

**Finally! An update! Thank you guys so much for being patient with me!**

**We are finally seeing more of a plot brewing. I'm not very good with epic beginnings, but I've been trying my hardest.**

**Enjoy!**

**Review, Fav, and Follow!**


End file.
